one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 1730-Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388461 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 1730-Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388461 Abstract The Fourth Biennial Pediatric Audiology Symposium will address physiologic and behavioral assessment procedures used in the audiologic assessment of infants and young children including the differential diagnosis of cochlear hearing loss vs auditory neuropathy/dys-synchrony. The Symposium will also present new developments in amplification, hearing aid fitting protocols, frequency compression, and FM technologies appropriate for infants and young children. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 2498-Mandatory_Narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388461